First Steps (Team 8 Training Session 2)
Characters Involved: Suki Uchiha ○ Vatu Sarutobi ○ Akane Uzumaki Chakra Training (Ninjutsu and Stamina .2 points each possible) Suki Otome-Uchiha- ~It had been less than 12 hours since the mission ended in cold blood as Suki sat within the forest once more. Her eyes were closed as she sat crossed legged awaiting her students whom had recieved message to meet once again in the forest that they had had their first meeting of sorts. The wind whipped her blonde strands of hair across her beautiful youthful face; a trait she had inherited from her mother. The anger that she felt still lingered within her small body, every inch of it was charged with a need to cause destruction as an Uchiha that was an everyday affair to fight her murderous intentions. She wore a new outfit which consisted of a Jounin flack jacket that showed the Uchiha symbol in full bloom; upon her wrists where her mother's Kirigakurian arm guards and upon her upper and lower body was a tube top shirt that fitted her nicely and black pants that stopped at the knee with fish net continuing until her lower shin and upon her feet were sandels. She found herself to be more at ease as she breathe in and out much like her Otome Monks would coach as they would breathe in knowledge and life from the air and release tensions with the exhale. Suki did the same as her sun kissed skin glowed and she awaited her student's arrival which should be at any moment.~ Vatu Sarutobi: ~It had been days since the last meeting Vatu had with his team and he began thinking of the team's future.As Vatu sat at the Sarutobi Ramen shop his sister owned he thought of how one of the genin on his was getting replaced and knew exactly who it rumored to be."That ShiroGane kid sure is a baka for whatever he did." he'd thought to himself.After about 20 minutes Vatu received several plates of ramen from his older sister as she also handed him a strange letter.As he indulged the sweet tastes of ramen and scanned over the letter he noticed it was from his sensei Suki Uchiha. Savaging the food down he quickly finished the ramen before taking off without telling his sister bye as he'd ran through the village in a hurry."Oh boy we finally finish up this training ." As he leaped parkouring through the village to the training grounds he softly grinned."Now I am one step closer to bettering this world he thought.Not 10 minutes later he had arrived to the training grounds only to see his sensei sitting their alone by a tree."HMmmmm SENSEI GET UP1 he yelled as he approached her and bowed.~Bushiroad Akane Uzumaki: Akane was walking through the village thinking back to the time she started training with Team 8, she had been scared of messing up but she ended up fainting at the end. As Akane was walking through the village she was handed a envelope by another jounin, Akane opened it and gasped, "Oh God. I'm Late!!" With that being said Akane tied her hair up and ran towards the forest, Upon arriving Akane could see she was the last one there, Akane walked up to her teammate and sensei and bowed "G-Gomen'naisai" Akane stuttered out now standing up and facing her teammate and sensei. Akane smiled knowing she was among friends and not enemies who would criticize her every move. Suki Otome-Uchiha: ~Suki was breathing in and out as her mediation had served its purpose and allowed her emotions to suppress themselves. She felt Vatu's chakra signature coming in at a rapid pace as Suki remained with her eyes closed and just as she was about to open her eyes she heard him yelling for her to awaken as she opened her eyes and smiled at him with her dazzling smile as he bowed and she nodded warmly to him. "Hello to you to Vatu." She said warmly. In no little than 3 mins, Akane's chakra came within her sensory feel as she too was hurrying and appeared out of the shadows like a chicken who had left something behind which made her chuckle slightly as she returned her friendly greeting and quickly stood from her meditating position as she began to speak, "Welcome back my hatchlings, I hope that our last session hasn't left a foul taste in your mouths about me. Teamwork is the one thing that ensures survival." She said warmly as she noticed her long blonde hair was still out and flowing in it wild and animal like way in which case she reached into a pocket with her right hand and quickly drew a red bow in which case she then quickly and skillfully tied her hair up into a ponytail with the red bow swaying in the wind. The blonde Uchiha continued to speak as she waved them over to walk towards a lone tree that towered over the small gap that they were in. "Today's lesson is about honing your chakra and making it flow with your will." She stopped as she leaned against the tree and look at them with wise and soft eyes. She then turned her back towards them as she took a deep breath and she redirected a small portion of chakra about her feet as a purple haze was seen about them and she began walking upright on the tree. She looked at them as she fought with her hair that threatened to blind her a little as she flipped off of the tree and landed behind them. "I want you guys to try.... but remember Chakra isn't a tool it is a life force." She spoke smoothly as she waited for them to start.~ Vatu Sarutobi:~Noticing Akane chakra rushing towards them in a rapid rate and climaxing vatu would step to the side allowing space for her to stand next to sensei.Once vatu noticed get up and tied her hair he was readt to begin the training.He would step back and let her start the training as he listened to her words.Moments late vatu stood and watched suki as she would begin walking up the tree as if it was nothing.Vatu wasn't a baka to this technique it was chakra control he had witnessed his father and grandfather use it several times however he didn't know how to master it himself.As he watched suki turn and flip behind them he analyzed her every move with awe to fully understand the concept.As he heard her soft but commanding voice say it was time for them to try vatu would clap his hands together and begin charging and focusing chakra to his feet as they began to glow an devilish red he ran towards the tree only to hit it head on."FUCK " he yelled loudly as he got back up to try it again.Then once again he was runnng trying to rush up the tree only to make it one step up.He was furious as he sat on the ground with a pout.~Bushiroad Akane Uzumaki:Akane watched in awe as her sensei was walking up the tree like it was nothing, Akane wanted to do that so bad after seeing her father do it on many ocassions. Once her sensei was back onto the floor Akane watched as her teammate ran right into the tree and cursed quite loudly, Akane couldnt help but giggle a little bit. Akane clapped her hands together and charged her chakra into her feet and walked slowly to the tree and placed one foot on to the tree and let her chakra seep through. Akane managed to stand on the tree for 5 seconds before falling onto her butt, Akane sighed and tried to stand on the tree another three times but to no avail. Akane stood examining the tree thinking if the tree was faulty in some way. "How did she do it without falling on her butt?" Akane thought. Aakane copied her teammate and sat on the floor the different thing is that Akane didnt wear a silly pout on her face. Vatu Sarutobi:~Now embarrassed Vatu would begin charging a large feet of chakra as he'd rush towards the tree making it one no two no three steps up to roll down flat on his back.Vatu began to get fustrated as he'd looked at akane he blushed in embarassment."I can't let her think i'm weak." he thought to himself as he ran then halted at the tree.This time vatu took an easier approach and walked he actually did it he made five steps before crashing again. He was sick to the core at failing and decided he'd show off and began focusing all of his chakra towards his feet and walked up the tree again but failed horribly at only a mere 3 steps. He did that for nothing he noticed akane wouldnt be impressed by a failure so he once again calmed down and began walking up the tree this time at a more stable pace.he began walking one , two , three ,four ,five ,six ,seven ,eight ,nine, ten ten steps he had made it and held his chakra balance as he stood on the tree with his arms folded waiting for the approval of his sensei before he would jump down and land on his feet dusting himself off.~Bushiroad Akane Uzumaki: Akane stood up and walked to the tree, she walked around the tree about five times just to make sure that she wasnt being tricked and the tree would fall down the minuete any weight would touch it. Akane charged her chakra into her feet and smiled knowing that this time she wasnt going to give up, Akane jumped and landed on the tree, she looked to her sensei to see a smile on her face, Akane walked slowly up the tree holding out a kunai to mark the tree if she fell down, Akane got three quaters up the tree before she felt herself slipping, Akane marked the tree and landed perfectly on the ground. Akane walked once back the tree and started to walk back up the tree, she managed to pass her last mark but only by a few more steps, After falling onto her butt Akane watched as Vatu had made his way to the top of the tree and Suki had praised him for walking up the tree like nothing. Akane smiled and blushed as she remebered back to the time they trained and Vatu was made to save her. "Not today, Im not the weak one" thought Akane now focussing all her chakra onto her feet, Akane walked to the tree and passed her last two attempts like nothing. Akane closed her eyes and kept repeating the same words in her mind "Strong, Powerfull." Akane kept focussing on the chakra and not falling, Once she was half way up the tree Akane opened her eyes to see she had actually made it up the top of the tree. Aakane looked to her Sensei for aproval before jumping down and landing perfectly beside Vatu. Akane couldnt help herself and she hugged Vatu screaming about how she managed to actually walk up the tree without help! Suki Otome-Uchiha: ~Suki took a seat upon the ground as she observed the training commencing. She could feel the times at which Vatu would charge at the tree and his chakra surged like a battle horse which only allowed him a few steps before falling as she shook her head and spoke, "You must not focus on strength but technique and execution." She spoke to him as she nodded to him to try again. She watched as both of her students fell one after another as they improved but hadn't mastered in which case they sat. "Stand, You must never give up. Chakra is a very complex thing and requires alot of effort but, you can do it." She said as she gently stood and rubbed their backs gently as she remembered her mother did for her when she got upset as a child before sitting once again with folded legs and nodded to them to start once more. She looked at them with her face lit up with the genuine support for her students, "You got this guys." She said as they made their attempts once again. She quickly noticed Vatu far excelled his beginning attempts she could tell by his final standing pose at the end that he realized that as well as he looked towards her for approval which he was greeted by a thumbs up as he dismounted. Akane fed from the positive environment as she hopped up upon the tree and also improved a great deal and before Suki knew it both of her students were climbing the tree all the way. She smiled as she watched Akane embrace her teammate and as she did Suki would walk up to them and hug them as well. Her long blonde hair would glow over the small genin's heads as she leaned over them and hugged them. The smell of her sweet floral lotions would be able to be smelled by them until she stood once again and smiled, "I am very proud of you Team 8, continue your studies in chakra it will do you well.... You guys can turn in early have fun." She said with her usual giddy voice. She realized that being a teacher to these students actually helped her through more than they could ever think. She smiled as she watched them bow and then head off to enjoy life as Suki vanished in her hopes to do the same but... she had to check on Senso.~